


Un moment

by AkaUsa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Une fille sans nom se glisse hors du dortoir dans la nuit, quelques minutes plus tard, Christa Lenz se réveille avec le soleil.





	

Cela arrivait lors de brefs moments. Par les nuits où elle se réveillait trop tôt, sans savoir vraiment à quel endroit elle se trouvait ni qui exactement elle était, elle redevenait une simple fille sans nom.

De temps en temps, ces nuits coïncidaient avec celles où Ymir s'était glissée hors du dortoir glacial à l'insu des autres. Pour faire quoi, personne ne le savait, bien qu'elle-même en avait une petite idée. Après trois années passées à la fréquenter, elle avait eu l'occasion de percer certains de ses secrets et savait que son amie aimait bien fouiner aux alentours, à l’affût de quelque information ou objet utile à chaparder. Cette nuit aussi, quand ses yeux se furent un peu habitués à l'obscurité, elle découvrit que le lit de sa camarade était vide.

Glissant ses pieds sur le sol, elle chercha à tâtons ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Aussi discrètement qu'une souris –ou du moins, elle l'espérait– elle enfonça la poignée pour sortir.

Dehors, le ciel vif de printemps s'éclaircissait déjà à l'horizon, aspirant les plus basses étoiles scintillants d'une faible lueur. Elle marcha dans la cour sans but pendant quelques minutes, pour que ses pas finalement l’amènent vers Ymir.

Celle-ci se tenait droite, fière et solitaire, les yeux tournés vers un point qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Cependant, le paysage vert-de-gris plongé dans la demi-obscurité possédait un charme mystérieux et la jeune fille s'arrêta à ses côtés pour l'admirer. Tout semblait silencieux initialement mais en tendant l'oreille on pouvait entendre les petits bruits de la terre qui sentait la rosée, les battements d'ailes d'une chauve-souris égarée et le vent sifflant, tour à tour doucereux puis violent.

Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de sa compagne et elle caressa brièvement le dos de sa paume. Son aînée avait beau aimer se plaindre de tout et de rien, lorsqu'elle exécutait une petite fugue nocturne, la fraîcheur d'avant l'aube ne paraissait jamais la déranger.

La jeune fille avait froid et se cala contre le corps de l'autre, passant son bras dans son dos pour y dessiner des cercles tendrement. La peau sous le tissu lui semblait presque brûlante, comparée à ses doigts glacés. Elle releva la tête pour pouvoir observer son visage.

Ymir affichait sa façade grincheuse, de celle qui ricanait méchamment devant les gestes d'affections mièvres. Sa tête de sale matou acariâtre que Christa avait envie de caresser du haut du crâne jusqu'au bas du dos. Et même un peu plus loin.

Non, ce n'était pas Christa qui voulait cela, la jeune fille était trop naïve, trop chaste et éthérée pour que des pensées pareilles lui vinrent. Elle aurait forcé ses joues à rougir à la moindre allusion, la sale hypocrite, pour pouvoir paraître plus pure. Celle qui désirait tant glisser ses mains sur les courbes peu prononcées de son amie, c'était la fille sans nom.

Aurait-elle réussi à briser la distance qui les séparait en dévoilant ces mots secrets et haïs, en détruisant de quelques mouvements de lèvres le personnage qu'elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour construire ? Cela aurait été du suicide. Du suicide sans aucune gratification, aucun mérite.

Christa ne ferait évidemment jamais cela, elle était une gentille fille et n'agirait d'aucune manière qui aurait pu mettre en danger ce père mystérieux l'ayant épargnée en échange de son silence.

Son estomac semblait se retourner dans son ventre rien qu'à ces pensées. Par contraste, les paroles d'Ymir, même si elles lui réchauffaient le cœur, étaient confuses dans sa tête. Au milieu de cette lointaine et terrible nuit neigeuse, les intempéries avaient presque noyé la voix pourtant assurée et forte de sa camarade. Le vent avait soufflé avec tant de puissance que malgré sa capuche rembourrée, Christa avait senti ses oreilles siffler. Celui qui glissait maintenant sur ses joues légèrement rougies ne ressemblait qu'à une petite brise douce en comparaison.

Sa main quitta le dos d'Ymir pour retomber contre ses jambes. Elle effleura à nouveau au passage les doigts de son amie, accidentellement cette fois-ci. Ceux d'Ymir vinrent les trouver, s'y entrelacèrent, s'agrippèrent à elle pour partager leur chaleur et son amie se pencha sur le côté pour lui donner un petit coup de tête taquin. Christa fit la moue, pour la forme, avant de pivoter vers elle à son tour, pour brusquement coller sa bouche contre son dos et souffler fort. Ymir tressauta sous la soudaine chaleur mordante et le petit cri aigu qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fit sourire sa camarade. Certaines autres recrues auraient peut-être trouvé là matière à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à l'adolescente moqueuse mais Christa ne révélerait rien. Après tout, les secrets qu'elles partageaient n'avaient pas tous à être sérieux.

La jeune fille aurait d'ailleurs parfois aimé pouvoir oublier ces derniers. Ils étaient comme un rappel douloureux de la distance qui les séparaient, aussi proches soient-elles. La jeune fille avait beau savoir qu'il y avait plus chez Ymir qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir, Ymir avait beau connaître l'origine de bâtarde de Christa, chacune restait à la fois une amie et une étrangère, cachée derrière son rempart de secrets. Quand elles s'embrassaient, quand elles trouvaient du réconfort dans les bras de l'autre, aussi doux soient ces moments, ils étaient teintés de fausseté.

Cela créait chez elle un faible sentiment de malaise et d'appréhension, malgré la joie sereine qu'elle éprouvait habituellement en serrant la main d'Ymir dans la sienne. Elle aurait voulu que le temps effaça les mensonges et les tristes pensées, ne lui laissa en mémoire que les brèves joies.

Toutefois celui-ci possédait une nature capricieuse et un bout de soleil jaune pâle apparaissait déjà à l'horizon. Il était temps pour les recrues de se lever. Il était temps pour Christa Lenz de se réveiller et de jouer sa vie, aujourd'hui encore.

La fille sans nom n'était qu'une créature de la nuit, l'esprit suffisamment embrouillé par le sommeil pour qu'elle oublia comment elle devait s'appeler. Le soleil la chassait invariablement et admirer le lever du jour n'était pas un luxe qu'elle pouvait se permettre, aussi beau que celui d'aujourd'hui puisse être.

Pourtant, peut-être dérogerait-elle à la règle, un jour où elle n'aurait pas à remplir ses responsabilités, ni le devoir de son sang et de son cœur confié à l'armée. Bien qu'elle en doutait, car l'idée ne ressemblait qu'à une douce et idiote rêverie, peut-être bien qu'un jour Historia pourrait assister au lever du soleil. Elle espérait qu'Ymir serait présente, à ce moment là.

 


End file.
